The conversion of vegetable starches, especially cornstarch, to ethanol is a rapidly expanding industry. The current process consists of two sequential enzyme-catalyzed steps that result in the production of glucose. Yeast can then be used to ferment the glucose to ethanol.
The first enzyme-catalyzed step is starch liquefaction. Typically, a starch suspension is gelatinized by rapid heating to 85° C. or more. α-Amylases (EC 3.2.1.1) are used to degrade the viscous liquefact to maltodextrins. α-amylases are endohydrolases that catalyze the random cleavage of internal α-1,4-D-glucosidic bonds. As α-amylases break down the starch, the viscosity decreases. Because liquefaction typically is conducted at high temperatures, thermostable α-amylases, such as an α-amylase from Bacillus sp., are preferred for this step.
The maltodextrins produced in this manner generally cannot be fermented by yeast to form alcohol. A second enzyme-catalyzed saccharification step thus is required to break down the maltodextrins. Glucoamylases and/or maltogenic α-amylases commonly are used to catalyze the hydrolysis of non-reducing ends of the maltodextrins formed after liquefaction, releasing D-glucose, maltose and isomaltose. Debranching enzymes, such as pullulanases, can be used to aid saccharification. Saccharification typically takes place under acidic conditions at elevated temperatures, e.g., 60° C., pH 4.3.
One of the yeasts used to produce ethanol is Saccharomyces cerevisiae. S. cerevisiae contains α-glucosidase that has been shown to utilize mono-, di-, and tri-saccharides as substrates. Yoon et al., Carbohydrate Res. 338: 1127-32 (2003). The ability of S. cerevisiae to utilize tri-saccharides can be improved by Mg2+ supplementation and over-expression of AGT1 permease (Stambuck et al., Lett. Appl. Microbiol. 43: 370-76 (2006)), over-expression of MTT1 and MTT1alt to increase maltotriose uptake (Dietvorst et al., Yeast 22: 775-88 (2005)), or expression of the maltase MAL32 on the cell surface (Dietvorst et al., Yeast 24: 27-38 (2007)). The saccharification step could be omitted altogether, if the liquefaction step produced sufficient levels of mono-, di-, or tri-saccharides and S. cerevisiae or its genetically modified variants were used for the fermentation step.
Pseudomonas saccharophila expresses a maltotetraose-forming maltotetraohydrolase (EC 3.2.1.60; G4-forming amylase; G4-amylase; “Amy3A”; or “PS4” herein). The nucleotide sequence of the P. saccharophila gene encoding PS4 has been determined. Zhou et al., “Nucleotide sequence of the maltotetraohydrolase gene from Pseudomonas saccharophila,” FEBS Lett. 255: 37-41 (1989); GenBank Acc. No. X16732. PS4 is expressed as a precursor protein with an N-terminal 21-residue signal peptide. The mature form of PS4, as set forth in SEQ ID NO: 1, contains 530 amino acid residues with a catalytic domain at the N-terminus and a starch binding domain at the C-terminus. PS4 displays both endo- and exo-α-amylase activity. Endo-α-amylase activity is useful for decreasing the viscosity of gelatinized starch, and exo-α-amylase activity is useful for breaking down maltodextrins to smaller saccharides. The exo-α-amylase activity of PS4, however, has been thought to produce only maltotetraoses, which are not suitable substrates for the S. cerevisiae α-glucosidase. For this reason, PS4 has been thought to be unsuitable in a process of liquefaction of corn syrup to produce ethanol.